


The Glint In Your Eyes Is Not Yours

by ThatKnightOfHeart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Angst, Mild Language, Mind Control, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6649252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatKnightOfHeart/pseuds/ThatKnightOfHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things seemed to be going well for the monsters on the surface. Everyone had a home, a family, and a place in the community. Through the power of human souls and sheer DETERMINATION, Dr. Alphys had even given a permanent physical form to the young Asriel Dreemurr. He was slowly getting used to being, well, not a flower again, until a certain not-so-friendly face showed up to visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Glint In Your Eyes Is Not Yours

**Author's Note:**

  * For [carvingcavansite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/carvingcavansite/gifts).



> Welp, here goes nothing.

Soft sunlight streamed through the closed blinds, casting lines across the cluttered desk. It was early, but the young Dreemurr was up and around, still trying to get used to having to sleep again. As a flower he hadn’t needed to sleep at night. He would sit quietly in his pot, letting his thoughts wander as he kept watch over Frisk. But now, thanks to the amazing Doctor Alphys, who had somehow figured out how to harness a few human souls to keep him in his physical form, he was stuck sleeping for at least a few hours each night. Of course, that was upon Frisk’s request. 

Asriel peeked through the plastic of the blinds and huffed, deciding it was late enough that no one would question why he was awake. He needed to get Frisk up anyways, for the fact of if he didn’t they would sleep until noon. He closed the journal on his desk, hiding away the logs of food and sleep habits that Alphys had instructed he keep. He wasn’t sure what food logs helped when it came to keeping his physical form, but Alphys said it had something to do with human souls, nutrients, and sheer determination. 

He tiptoed out of his room and down the hall, past his mother’s room and into Frisk’s. Unlike he expected, Frisk was awake. They were sitting up silently in bed, a blank expression plastered on their face. They didn’t seem to notice Asriel, even when he knocked on the doorframe. Concerned, he walked across the carpet and sat on their bed. Still, nothing. He reached over and shook their shoulder. Their eyes shifted over to him and stared, their expression never shifting. 

“Howdy,” Asriel said with a smile. Frisk looked around then back at him. 

“When did you get here?” 

“Uh, a minute ago. You weren’t answering from the doorway.” Frisk quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. They were acting...strange. They never gave him a shrug, even when they didn’t know the answer. There was always a “I’m not sure” or “You can decide!” to go along with it. Maybe they were just tired. It was early. He sighed and crawled up the bed to sit beside them. They scooted over to make room for him, and, as soon as he was comfortable, laid their head on his shoulder. At least this was normal. It was still early fall, so he didn’t expect them to exactly curl up to him. But, this proved they were still here. A little shaken it seemed, but still all here. 

But something was off. 

Their blank stare hadn’t left their face since he came in, and their whole body had gone rigid. Asriel draped an arm over their shoulders and tilted his head. “Uh...Frisk?” 

They stayed silent for a moment, which wouldn’t have been abnormal if not given the circumstances. Finally, after a long stretch of eerie silence, they shifted beneath him as a giggle escaped their lips. Asriel quirked an eyebrow, not seeing what could be funny. A smirk creeped onto their lips and they shook their head. “You really enjoy them, don’t you?” 

His blood ran cold. Why the hell did his Frisk sound like- 

“Aww...did you miss me?” They said quietly as they looked up. Asriel pushed them away and jumped back, smacking the wall behind him. He had to be dreaming. This was still Frisk in front of him. They hadn’t left, so this had to be them. But their eyes...they had darkened. There was no longer love and mercy swimming within them. It had been replaced by hatred, and a strong desire to fight. 

“C-Chara?” He reached out to grab his-their face, tears stinging his eyes. “Is that really you?” 

“Who else would it be?” They laughed and jabbed a finger into his chest. “You didn’t answer my question. Did you miss me or not?” 

Asriel looked them over, trying to figure out how Frisk was pulling this off. The same clothes from last night were clinging to their body, and their hair was still a wild mess. This was definitely Frisk, so why did it seem like him? “What in the world...W-what have you done with Frisk?” 

“Frisk?! God, Asriel, you haven’t seen me in forever and you’re still just hung up on them?” He huffed and stood up, kicking the covers off. “Come on, where did my brother go? The Asriel I know would have come running straight into my arms if he knew I was back.” 

That seemed to snap Asriel back, sending him flying up. He stood next to them and looked down at them, a scowl planted firmly on his lips. “Don’t act so innocent! You know what you’ve done!” 

Chara looked up at him, a fake shocked expression crossing his face. “Why, Asriel! I’m hurt! Are you accusing me of doing all of those horrible things?” 

“What?! Y-yes!” 

He scoffed and turned to look around. He ran his fingers along a couple of shelves packed full of Frisk’s trophies and collections, rolling his eyes at all of them. “Seriously, what is this kids taste?” He sighed and turned back to Asriel, crossing his arms. Asriel looked around, fear beginning to overwhelm him. 

“Chara? Where’s Frisk?” Chara froze for a moment then dropped his arms. He shook his head and slowly moved towards the door. 

“You’re missing my point, bro. I’m back! Shouldn’t you be happy?” He glanced back over his shoulder to look at his adopted sibling. Asriel had frozen in place, staring him down intensely. This brought about another sigh from Chara. “Really? You care about them that much? What about me?” 

“...I want Frisk. Please, I just want to know they’re safe.” Chara’s expression shifted, their mind working its devious magic. He stepped out into the hallway and began walking towards the kitchen. 

“Alright. Then how about we make a deal?” 

Asriel quickly followed after him, his heart racing. Not the kitchen. Anywhere but the kitchen. “W-what’s the deal?” 

Chara stayed silent while they walked, even as they reached the kitchen. He leaned against the counter and looked at Asriel, a sly smirk snaking it’s way onto his lips. He dropped his head and quickly lifted it back up. His, now their, eyes were wild as they looked around. They stalled on Asriel, a small sound of distress escaping them. “Asrie-” 

Asriel charged forward and grabbed them, his face falling as their eyes hardened again. He backed up and stared him down, anger flaring deep within him. “I wanted to talk to them!” 

“Oh no. You just wanted to know if they were safe. So, I gave you proof. Now, we can make a deal. You see...Frisk is perfectly fine. But listen...” Chara smiled and reached up, pulling a knife from the wood block behind him. Asriel stepped back, his eyes widening. Chara followed him, nearly closing the gap between them as he held the knife to his own throat. “They won’t be for long. Unless, of course…” 

“O-of course what?! What do you want?!” Asriel nearly screamed, forgetting about the still sleeping goat mother down the hall. 

“What do I want? Oh, plenty of things.” He smirked and pulled the knife away from their throat, twirling the tip on his finger instead. He stared at the shining blade, letting his smile fall from his face as blood began to swim around the tip. “I want you back, and I want to go back to the Underground to start with.” 

Asriel stared at their hand in horror, trying to imagine how much that was hurting Frisk. “T-The Underground was closed by mom-” 

“Bullshit!” He sliced the knife down to his side, moving close enough to spit into Asriel’s face. “Now you’re lying?! Damn, Asriel.” He glared at him for a few seconds, his gaze as sharp as razors, before turning away. He flicked the knife up, catching its handle perfectly. Now, he was making a game of it. Asriel watched as the blade twirled in air, each time imagining Chara catching the blade instead of the worn handle. His eyes danced around the room, trying to figure out what he could do. He couldn’t attempt Hyperdeath. Frisk would be hurt more than Chara, and there was no guarantee at all that he would be hurt to begin with. _Oh come on, Asriel_ , he thought. _There has to be a way._

He didn’t hear the footsteps behind them until it was too late. A hand came to rest on his shoulder, and he looked up. His eyes widened with horror as Toriel loomed over him. He had grown along with Frisk, but at this moment, he felt as small as he did when they first found Chara. 

“What are you two screaming about?” Toriel asked, her eyebrows furrowing. Asriel could tell that she was not happy to be awake, and he wished she wasn’t. 

Chara hesitated before turning around. They sniffed slightly and held out their hand to Toriel. “I...I cut it trying to cut some fruit.” The drop of blood had now turned into a steady stream, running slowly down their hand. Toriel’s eyes widened and she quickly crouched down to grab his hand. She began scolding him, telling him how stupid it was for him to try and cook before she got up. Chara just nodded, keeping his face solemn. 

Asriel saw the knife raise before he had the chance to scream. He had moved forward to pull Toriel away, but by then Chara had made up his mind. Time seemed to slow as everything around him faded. The silver blade pierced the purple fabric of her nightgown and she froze, her expression shifting between pain and fear. She looked at Chara, seeing the child that she had lost truly for the first time. She reached up, her hand shaking. “Char-” 

The small boy collapsed as dust replaced the spot where his mother had stood not seconds ago. His vision blurred as a scream caught in his throat. He shifted his gaze up to Chara, catching them mouth a single phrase, but not a single syllable made it to his ears. He fell over, the kitchen spinning around him. 

A scream escaped his lips, finally, as he sat up. His sheets were drenched in sweat, his shirt clinging to his fur. He looked around, not sure if he was still dreaming or not. He bent over to put his head between his knees, his body racking with silent sobs. He told Frisk that he didn’t want to sleep. He was tired of these nightmares. Frisk had promised that they would stop. They hadn’t. 

He looked up, his eyes falling on the open notebook on his desk. He pulled the blankets away from his body and pressed his feet to the cold floor. He moved quickly across the room, grabbing the pen beside the pages. He flipped to the next available page and quickly scribbled into it. Maybe Alphys was right to make him write these things down. He couldn’t deny that it made him feel a bit better knowing that the things he would randomly remember were only dreams. 

He sat the pen down as a frantic Frisk stopped in his doorway, their breathing heavy. He looked up at them and tilted his head. “You...Are you okay?” Frisk shook their head and stepped into his room, looking him over. 

“You...screamed,” Frisk said softly. Asriel’s mouth formed an ‘o’ as he realized that that wasn’t part of the dream. He shrugged and stretched, a smile replacing his surprise. 

“Just a nightmare. Nothing to worry about,” He said. Frisk looked him over again, unconvinced. They stepped closer to him and wrapped their arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. Asriel just sighed and wrapped his arms snuggly around their shoulders. “You’re ridiculous. Don’t you have anything better to do?” 

Frisk smiled and shook their head. They heard another sigh and giggled. They rubbed his back as their eyes fell onto the open notebook on the desk. Their smile faded as they read over the sloppy text multiple times. 

‘In this world, it’s still kill or be killed.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> So that happened. I don't think I'll follow up on this story in particular, but do look forward to more Undertale stories. Maybe there will be a series soon to come? *wink wink* Anywhom, thanks for reading! 
> 
>  
> 
> ~M


End file.
